bubbly sweaters
by molmolpet6
Summary: What happens when 2 girls wish they were eachothers favorite tv characters? What happens if it comes true? Who will notice 2 fun-filled girls are not really them? And how will they get back as themselves, if they are even able to? And what lengths will they go to to get back? CanDip, BubblesxBoomer, BrickxMabel. No pinecest requests. I own nothing but the idea. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Beginssss

Gravity Falls, Oregon

Mabels POV

It was just a regular day for me, Mabel, Mabel Pines . Besides the fact that my brother (Dipper) was starting to become (if not already) more popular than Pacifica Northwest. All because he revealed the truth about Gideon. I mean, Mabel helped but where is she: in their room with Waddles ( I still love you Waddles, the best pig ever) while my brother is out on a date with none other than one of my best friends: Candy (which is so not cool). While I haven't had a single date since Gideon Gleeful. There is something up, and Mabel will find out (I like talking in third-person it's fun!).

Mean-while in Townsville,

Bubbles POV

¨Happy 12th birthday, girls,¨ said the professor. I was so excited: our 12th birthday. We

would be starting middle school in a few weeks. Life was just so exciting now. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Bubbles Utonium, the youngest of the (once) PowerPuff Girls. We were crime-fighting heroines until the mayor and criminals of Townsville signed a peace treaty. Since then, we have only used our powers to do every-day good deeds. Well then, the actual Power Puff Girls was a group of my sisters, Buttercup ( the middle of us and the brawn of our group), Blossom (the oldest of us and the leader), and myself (the youngest and the looks, joy, and laughter as I've told to make myself feel less useless). We were triplets created (accidently) with super-powers. Well, anyways, back to the party. All of our friends were there: even Princess Morbucks, who we befriended after the peace treaty. The gifts were awesome: my secret admirer even sent me a puppy. When we were told to make a wish, I- wait, if I tell you, it won't come true. Never mind. Oh, time to shop for school supplies and to get a haircut. Maybe I'll see if I can get those blue high lights that I want although Blossom won't let or want me to.

Back in Gravity Falls

Dippers POV

¨Guess what kids,¨ my grunkle (great uncle) Stan said.¨I talked with your parents, and

they said you can stay for the fall school year and whatever.¨

¨What!?¨ I said, ¨Are you serious?!¨

¨OMG. THANK U SO MUCH, GRUNKLE STAN!¨ said my over-excitable, not as mentally advanced as I am (yeah that's a way to put it), twin sister, Mabel.

¨Yeah, yeah. Just remember, you're going back before the second semester starts, Okay.¨

This is going to be awesome: I can stay with Wendy, Soos, Stan, Mabel, and my GF (as Mabel would say). I don't see how anything can go wrong.

? POV

Oh, you think that, Pine tree. Oh, youŕe in for the surprise of your life. Mwa ha ha. MWA

HA HA HA!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 bad timing

Mabel's POV

"Hey Dip! Want to go solve a mystery?" I said hopefully.

"Not now Mabel. I'm busy getting ready for my date with Candy" Dipper said.

"Oh come on. Mystery twins! Mystery twins!" I started to chant.

"Fine. But later. I have to get going." he said

"Yay! Mystery twins shall live forever!" I said

*ding dong*"Oh. I should get going. Bye Mabel."

"BYE DIP!" I said. I was so excited. It had been awhile since we last solved a mystery. I

better start looking in dipper's journal for adventures to do.

Bubble's POV

"Come on Bubbles. We have to go." said blossom

"Just let me finish this episode of gravity falls" I said. That was like my favorite show.

I especially liked Mabel. She was kind, fun, and pretty: what everyone tells me I am.

"Come on Bubbles. We don't have all day." said Buttercup.

"Fine. I'm coming."

Meanwhile at Malphs

"Oh my god, they're here!" I started to squeal. It was the rowdyruff boys. I have had

crushes on each of them since their return(well, just Boomer). But even though I like all 3 of them, I know Buttercup likes Butch and Blossom likes Brick, but considering their denial (and the fact neither of them talk to them, considering our past), I have the only chance. In fact, I'm pretty sure Mabel from Gravity falls has a better chance than them (and she isn't even real).

"Well, go talk to them. It won't be awkward at all," said Buttercup sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go together. It will be fun," I said, ignoring Buttercup's sarcasm. As I

started to drag them over there, they started saying things like,"you don't have to do this, Bubbles" and, "stop it, Bubbles!" while I just ignored them. Soon, the boys noticed us.

"Hi, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup." said Boomer.

"Dude, don't start conversations with the enemy!" shouted Brick

"Yeah!" said Butch

"But they're not our enemies anymore, remember." said Boomer.

"Yeah, because they said if we didn't sign that...thing" explained Brick

"Peace treaty!" said Blossom, who was still here, unlike Buttercup, who fled.

"Whatever! Well, you guys said that if we didn't sign that 'peace treaty', you said you

would KISS US! Well, besides Bubbles. She said She wouldn't kiss Boomer." he

continued explaining.

"Yeah!" shouted Butch, chuckling.

"What!?" shouted Boomer, annoyed. He's so cute when he is annoyed. I giggled.

"Girls!" shouted the professer. "We have to go now"

"OK!," shouted Blossom and Buttercup in unison.

"Ok." I said, depressed. "Bye, you guys. I guess I'll see you at school."

"What!" Blossom, Buttercup, and the Ruffs said in unison.

"Didn't you hear. The mayor said all kids now had to go to school!" I said, back in my

cheery voice. Brick looked like he was going to faint. Buttercup and Butch were growling, Blossom did faint, and Boomer looked happy and confused. I giggled and woke Blossom up.

As we went home, I imagined how awesome this year would be. And I would get to play as my sister's matchmakers. I smiled as Blossom looked like she had a migrane and was mumbling about homework, while Buttercup was yelling in alot of bad words about was the school year would be like.

rate/review this time please


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Short chapter.

Chapter 3: GNOMES! AGAIN!

Mabel's POV

"Okay Dipper, don't freak out, but I decided we would solve the mystery of british

accents." I told Dipper.

"Intriguing, but I don't think thats possible." he said

"Come on Dipper, It will be so much fun. Besides, it was either that or some portal thing."

"How 'bout we just walk in the for-" he suddenly stopped and looked at the shaking door.

"Dipper, what is happening." I said, hoping he would know.

"I don't kno-ahh!" he said before the gnomes broke in.

"AHH! JEFF GET YOUR MINIONS OFF ME!" I screamed at the brunette gnome

"Never! Get her, boys. She will be our queen. SHE WILL!" he said.

"Eh... what's going on out here. I'm trying to- are those gnomes?" said grunkle stan.

"STAN! GET THE LEAF BLOWER!" shouted Dipper.

"Fine I'll go get it."

a few minutes later

"Get out of here you little... gnomes." said grunkle Stan

"Yeah!" I piped in.

"Oh my god Grunkle Stan thank you for saving us!" said Dipper

"Yeah..yeah I know you love me. But why did gnomes try to kidnap you?"

"Same reason Gideon tried to kill us... for Mabel." I said

"Ahh... Mabel you have to stop getting all these supernatural things off your tail."

"I know" I said."Hey Dip," I said as grunkle Stan walked back up to his room,"Can we still

solve a mystery?"

"Anything without gnomes, and no. We will not figure out why the british have accents."

"Awww. Why?" I said as we headed into the woods. This would be a awesome mystery.

Boomers POV

"Do you think she'll date me." I asked my brothers, thinking of Bubbles

"You mean Bubbles? Yeah, but I'm not gonna let ya'" said Brick

"Why? I know you like Blossom. You smiled when she kissed you. I saw it."

"What" said Brick nervously, me and Butch laughing in the backround."I only smiled

'cause she liked it."

"Yeah... AND PIGS FLY!" said Butch sarcasticcaly, laughing hysterically.

"Don't act you don't have thing for Buttercup." I said, smirking. he immediatly stopped

laughing.

"What? I do NOT like Buttercup that way. In fact, I don't like her at all."

"Awww.. don't talk about your future girlfriend that way. You too, Brick."

"What!" they said in unison.

"Don't act like me and Bubbles won't play match-maker." Brick and Butch just stood

there, frozen.

"Boys, your hour of tv starts now." said Him. Currently, we spent every other week at

Him's house, and all other week's at Mojo's volcano.

"Yay!" I shouted. "Come on you guys...guys." Both of them had collapsed on the floor. I

smiled. Now I had the tv to myself. Like Bubbles, my favorite show was Gravity Falls ( I looked on her face book) and like her sisters, my brothers didn't like that show. I never get to watch it. But now I can watch an hour of it. "TV AWAY!" I shouted as I flew into the living room.

Rate/Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm Back. First, I changed the summary. Second, BubbleBerryPie drew this awsome pic for what mabel will look like as Bubbles. And they the switch will probaly happen in the next 2-3 chapters (I know, you probaly hate me). What else, Brick will date Mabel, Blossom will find love as soon as I find someone for her best for her, I hate having 2 older brothers, I will stop indenting new paragraphs since the indents turn huge, and soon I will put up a new gravity falls fanfiction. OK! Thats all! NO! WAIT! You will review, follow, and favorite this or else. Now read.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 What to do for a mystery**

**Dipper's POV**

"Okay. So what should for a mystery?" I asked my sister

"How 'bout why you always look in that book for a mystery?" asked my sister, slightly snickering.

"I'm serious, Mabel. What should we do?"

"Ummmm. I KNOW! And it is Original." said my sister, exagerating original.

"well, what it is it?"

"How 'bout the mystery of British accents?"

"I already said NO!"

"How 'bout French? Itallian?"

"No, and no."

"Why not Bigfoot? I mean, that is, like, the most obvious thing Alex Hirsch could do. And it seems like he and most fanfictions ignore that fact."

"Mabel! You know we shouldn't talk about how we know that there is fanfictions about a show about us!" I said, annoyed at my sister.

"well what else should we do? I mean, its not like we can google 'weird yet fun mysteries' or 'mythical creatures' on google."

"Fine. But next molmolpet better be creative."

"What?!I had a brainfart" said molmolpet.

"Your not supposed to be here! Leave before people get suspicious!" I said, pushing her away.

"Come on Dipper! You should know people do things like this in a lot of fanfictions." said Mabel

"Yeah!" said molmolpet, cheering her on

"Fine! but please go." I said

"Okay" said molmolpet, depressed

"Okay, we can do bigfoot! But next, we'll google some sort of mystery to do." I said.

"YAY!" screamed my sister.

**A few hours later**

"Well, still no sign of Bigfoot." I said to Mabel

"Maybe thats why he is only in the theme song for, like, 2 seconds?" said Mabel

"But in the theme song we found a foot print in side another foot print." I said. Why don't we go home, Mabel? Its starting to get dark out, and grunkle Stan will get worried."

"Okay." said Mabel, starting to skip out of the woods. Sometimes she is just a little too cheerful.

**Back at the Mystery Shack.**

**Mabel's POV**

"Hey Dipper! Guess what?!" I asked my brother, who was reading his journal

"What?" he asked, not sounding like he cared.

"SLEEPOVER!" shouted Candy, Grenda, and I in unison.

"AHH!" shouted Dipper."Mabel! Why are you having a sleepover tonight?!"

"Well, I told Candy and Grenda the news, and to celebrate, they suggested having a sleepover!" I said, excited.

"Come on Candy! lets go set up in Mabel's room!" shouted Grenda.

"Okay. See you later, Dipper." she said, kissing him.

"Eww! You guys, not in front of Waddles!" I said, covering Waddles eyes from them, who had just entered the room.

"Oops. Sorry Waddles." Said Candy sheepishly.

"Bye Dipper! We'll be in the attic!" I shouted at him, running up the stairs. Tonight would be awesome.

**Bubble's POV**

"Come on banana, let's go outside." I said to my golden retriever. I decided to name her Banana.

"Arff!" she responded to me.

Hey Blossom, Buttercup, want to come out and play with Banana and me?" I asked my sisters

"Sorry Bubbles. I have readjust my schedule for middle school." said my sister, scribbiling at a piece of paper.

"Hymp! I mad at you!" said Buttercup, barely holding back from what happened earlier at Malphs with the rowdyruff boys.

"Aww come on! Not even for Banana?" I asked my sisters, with me and Banana making our cutest begging faces possible.

"Ok, for the stupid dog." grunted Buttercup.

"Okay, fine I'll readjust my schedule later." said Blossom.

"Yay! Thank you!" I screamed

"Arff!" Banana chimed in.

**A few hours later**

"I can't believe your stupid dog pushed in to the f-in swimming pool!" Buttercup screamed at me.

"What?! You were the one who suggested tag, you know. And plus that, you were the one who decided to go into the pool area." I said, trying to reason with her.

"You have to admit, Buttercup, she does have a point."

"Arff! Said Banana, backing us up.

"ARGH! I'm going to go take a shower." she said, storming off.

"You know, I'm starting to like your dog more," said Blossom, scratching Bananas head.

"So am I." I reasponded. "Hey Blossom, I as wondering, if you really don't like Brick, why are you changeing your middle school schedule?" I asked her

"Really, I just don't want you to try to make me and Brick a 'thing'" she responded.

"Oh… I thought you were kidding about all that ' I don't like Brick Jojo like that' junk."

"No its fine. But please do this for me: don't try to make me and Brick a thing."

"Okay. But what about Buttercup and Butch?" I asked, hopefully.

"Knock yourself out, sis." She reasured me.

"YAY!" I shouted

"I heard all that!" Buttercup shouted from the bathroom.

"Oops." Said me and Blossom, giggling. We ran back to our room with Banana, awaiting Buttercup's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! new chapter for you peoples! Oh and Buttercup says some badwords this chapters just to warn you.**

* * *

Ch. 5: sleepovers and Buttercup's wrath

Candy's POV

"So what should we do?" I asked my friends, " I brought hot magazine boys."

"Oh! We should play Calling all Boys: Preteen edition!" shouted Grenda.

"I know what we should do! We should abduct the tv and watch…" started Mabel

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" We all shouted. lately we've been into the powerpuff girls.

"Girls, prepare your self for war over the tv." Mabel told us.

"I got the squirt guns!" shouted Grenda.

"I have glitter glue." I said

" And I have the…. GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shouted,"and Waddles has cuteness."

"Be prepared, for this is WAR!" Mabel shouted Mabel as we ran down stairs to the tv room.

"Surrender the tv!" Mabel shouted at her grunkle Stan and Dipper, pointing her grappling hook at them.

"Yeah!" Grenda chimed in, also pointing her waterguns at them.

"If you give me money I'll give you the tv." Stan said as Dipper hid behind the big chair, while screaming.

"But grunkle Stan?" protested Dipper.

"Quiet Dipper!" shoutted Stan, " So… do I have a deal."

"Here's 5 bucks. Go nuts." Mabel said, giving Stan a 5 dollar bill.

"Okay. Dipper the girls have the tv. I'm going to bed."

" Yes! Powerpuff girls Away!' Shouted Mabel as we squeezed into the chair.

"Aww… Mabel Come on. What do I have to do?" Dipper said.

"I know!" shouted grenda, "Let's give him a makeover!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" shouted Dipper as he ran to hide in the bathroom.

"Come on girls, let's watch…" started Mabel

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" we shouted.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep." shouted Stan.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel.

"Hey, I'll go get popcorn!" shouted Grenda

"I'll get Waddles!" Shouted Mabel

"I'll get hot magazine boys and forks!" I shouted.

Buttercup's POV

As I got out of the bathroom, I ran straight to our room. I swear I was going to kill my sisters.

"Hey Buttercup." said Blossom.

"If you even fucking think about hooking me up with that green- eyed pervert, I swear You two and that stupid dog won't see fucking day light ever again!" I screamed at my sisters.

"That might be a little too late, we already messaged him that your madly in love with him." said Blossom, giggiling.

"Oh… why I oughta," I said as I was on the brink of choking my sisters.

"Hehe… oops. But don't worry, Boomer and Brick did the same thing. See, they replied to our facebook post saying this 'heh… we also posted to butch's wall that he was madly in love with Buttercup'" Bubbles said guiltily.

"YOU POSTED ON FACEBOOK THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH THAT PERVERT!" I shouted as I startd to use my hands as if I was choking her.

"and twitter." Blossom said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?! YOU DIE TONIGHT!" I shouted as I ran over to chocke Bubbles.

"Wait Buttercup!" Blossom screamed as I started to choke Bubbles. " We were kidding. It was a joke!"

"Yeah," said Bubbles, grasping for air.

"Okay," I said, calmly,"Blossom dies first." i ran over to her, but then Bubble's stupid dog tackled me. Soon Bubbles and Blossom were fighting with me for trying to choke them.

"Okay that is ENOUGH!" shouted Blossom, kind of scaring us. "Let's resolve this in a calm and orderly fashion."

2 hours later

"Okay, I admit trying to kill you was a bit harsh," I told my sisters," But that was a bit quick to say that after I was already mad at Banana."

"And we admit that it was a bit harsh to say that we posted on facebook and twitter that you were in love with Butch." said Blossom.

"Yeah, it was kind of mean." Bubbles said.

"So, are we settled, because Robin is sleeping over tonight." Blossom said.

"Okay!" Bubbles and I said in unison.

* * *

**Follow, favorite, and review. And I might be able to post another chapter later today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! new chapter for you people.**

* * *

ch. 6 sleepovers gone wrong

Mabel's POV

"girls, the theme song is coming. Remember: Candy you're blossom because you're the smartest, Grenda you're Butter cup because you're the strongest, and I'm Bubbles because I'm the happiest got it." I told my friends

"Yeah!" they responded in unison.

"Ready… set… sing!" I shouted

"Blossom, commander and the leader" Candy sang

"Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter" I sang

"Buttercup, she is the toughest fighter" grenda sang

"Powerpuffs save the day!" we sang in unison, until Dipper turned off the tv.

"Aww Dipper why?" I asked him.

"Be quiet, okay. I'm trying to sleep. And I'd be able to if you stopped having these stupid sleepovers." Dipper told me.

"They're not stupid! They were made for us preteens to bond." I yelled at him

"Well can you learn to bond quietly. Every single time you have a sleepover all it is is you guys yelling and trashing the shack which I have to clean." Dipper yelled back.

"Yeah, well your…. you're a poopy head!" I yelled at him

"Umm… maybe we should go." Candy said shyly.

"Fine!" Dipper and I yelled at her.

"Okay… we'll just go get our stuff and go home." said Grenda.

"Great job Mabel! Now my girlfriend hates me." Dipper yelled at me.

"She's their best friends, and I had them before you became 'mister popular' and she became interested in you."

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

"Umm.. Mabel, we're going." candy said.

"Bye." I told her and Grenda.

"Mabel look what you did! You drove away my girlfriend!" Dipper yelled at me.

"Yeah well I guess all you care about is your girlfriend. Well you know what! I wish I wasn't your sister! I wish I didn't have to deal with you obsessing over Candy. I wish I didn't have to deal with the fact the my brother barely ever gives me time anymore since he's too busy giving Gravity Falls, half of which once hated him, all of his time!" I angrily yelled at him.

"So you want to be one of those stupid-puff girls."

"Yes! I wish I was Bubbles Utonium! I wish I was her so I had freedom, I had 2 sisters instead of a stupid little brother, and everyone loved me because I was happy and beautiful!" I screamed before running out the door, ignoring Dipper, and soon after, grunkle Stan telling me to come back. I soon collasped in a clearing in the forest, crying. I soon found myself telling myself I would be better off as Bubbles, because no one dislikes her besides bad people, she is always cheerful, she has reliable sisters, and boys love. But then, all of a sudden, everything turned gray.

Bubbles POV

We were in the middle of makeovers when I brought up Boomer.

"Hey, do you think Boomer likes me?" I asked my sisters and Robin.

"Probably. But remember, like you, he has the most people crushing on him." Blossom said matter-of-factly.

"I think you have a good chance, I mean, you are his counterpart." Robin said.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if he thinks it would be too obvious for counterpart to counterpart?" I asked them.

"Come on Bubbles, you guys have to be perfect for eachother. I mean, you remember when we threatened the ruffs to sign that treaty, you had to say you would never kiss him. You said you would never not kiss him again." Buttercup tried to reassure me.

"But what if he lost his feelings for me?" I asked them.

"Bubbles that is a 'what if' question. Usually those are false." Blossom said matter-of-factly.

"Usually?! That means there is a chance that he lost his feelings for me!" I screamed worried.

"Come on Bubbles, I'm 99% positive that he still like-likes you." Robin said.

"Okay, I guess." I said,"Hey, are you guys done giving us makeovers?"

"I'm Done" said Robin

"And I.. am… done!" said Buttercup. I opened my eyes to lightly applied make up so that it just reflected on my natural beauty. I loved, while Blossom looked like a clown. Buttercup was snickering.

"BUTTERCUP! Why do I look like a clown?" Blossom asked her.

"It's called Revenge!" Buttercup said, laughing. Blossom then tackled her with a sharpie in her hand.

"You guys, please don't fight. It seems like it's all you ever do!" I yelled at them.

"Oh, really! Don't act like you don't do it Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled at me.

"I don't do it as much as you!" I yelled at them, angry.

"Umm… I'm going to the bathroom!" Robin said before quickly walking away.

"Great job, you scared Robin off!" Buttercup yelled at me and Blossom.

"She was my friend first! I was the first one to talk to her!" I yelled at them.

"Well too bad you guys because she probably hates us and its our fault."

"No, it's your guys fault! Buttercup wanted revenge because of Blossom's joke from earlier, and I was just mad because you guys always fight! Sometimes I wish I had siblings to never fight with. I wish I had The guts to talk to boys and say my opinion. I wish I had someone that didn't ruin everything for me. In fact, I wish I was Mabel from Gravity Falls!" I screamed before flying into the forest, from the distance screams for me to come back. I landed in clearing, sobbing, telling myself I would be better off if I was Mabel Pine from Gravity Falls. Then, everything turned gray.

* * *

**Oh… interesting. Well, what will happen next. Stay tuned for a new chapter of Bubbly sweaters as soon as I can put it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. here is a new chapter for you guys. BTW I'm writing another gravity falls fanfiction, ways to say goodbye, so, yeah. And updates will be coming later than usual because right now, my life is crap. Now, READ! (warning: There is extensive breaking of the 4th wall. Will make any demons angry.)

Mabel's POV

I immediately got up and started to get worried.

"Who's there!" I shouted into the sky, scared.

"Hey there, shooting star. Long time no see." said a familiar voice. then I saw him.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" I asked the glowing yellow triangle.

"It's simple: you made a wish, I will grant it." he said

"But how? I mean, townsville and the powerpuff girls aren't real, let alone you have the magic to do that." I said.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk. Then he opened up a vision of Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin at a sleepover looking worried. "Do you want to know why they're worried? Well, I'll tell you anyways. Bubbles got mad at her SIBLINGS and RAN AWAY and wished to be YOU. Sound familiar?" he said, accenting a few words.

"Well... It's a lot like what happened with me and Dipper. In fact, they way you put it's like... exact. This seems fishy."

"Really? I thought you would take up an opportunity like this. I thought you wanted to have sisters, be pretty and have boys not run away from you. I guess I was wrong."

"No! Wait! I want that stuff, but it just seemed weird, I mean, how does she even knows me?"

"It is simple: you watch her show, and she watches yours. And I'm in charge of all wishes that have to do with gravity falls."

"That's what all of those cameras all about." I said, referring to cameras stationed around town.

"DON'T BREAK THE 4th WALL!" he screamed.

"Oh... thats what that wall that doesn't let mess with the cameras."

"NO DUH! Hasn't this been brought in enough... freaking... fanfictions." he said, running out of breath.

"Wait, is that broken when we talk about this stuff and when molmolpet and other authors talk to us."

"NO DUH!" he screamed, now he was red.

"So... that wish. Yeah, can we get to this now." I said, trying to get out of the 'breaking the 4th wall' conversation.

"You know I know your thinking about the fourth wall. And now you changed your thoughts to the number -8"

"Darn it!"

"Now, shooting star, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Well... yes." I said.

"Perfect! just sign this." he said, handing me a 10-page contract and a pen with a dog that said 'ruff'.

"Uh... is this my pen?" I said, remembering it in one of my guide to life videos."Whatever, let's get the switch on."

"Okay, I'll just go talk to bubbles and we'll be set." he said, flashing away. I sighed, I hoped this was a good idea. A few moments later, I heard his catchphrase and was sucked into a vortex.

Bubbles POV

It was a few minutes until I heard a voice and saw a gold triangle.

"Why hello there, Bubbles."

"How do you know my name? And aren't you that bad guy from gravity falls" I asked him.

"First, that is just your symbol on this world's version of my wheel. Lucky for you, your sisters, and that red ruff, your real names are your symbols. Second, yes, but I'm here to be nice."

"I don't believe you, but keep talking." I told him.

"Okay, well it is simple: you made a wish, and I'll grant it. And don't worry, I worked out all the kinks with shooting star." I stared at him blankly. "Mabel" he said as if I was an idiot.

"Sorry." I said, annoyed. "But how are you even able to do this? I mean, gravity falls is just a show." I said before I realized proof was right in front of me.

"Exactly." He said in Blossom's matter-of-fact manner. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT GIRL! SHE IS THE LEAST FAVORITE PUFF!"

"Molmolpet6 is just making you say that. You probably just love her and kiss a picture of her every night saying 'oh Blossom, if only I wasn't restricted to Gravity falls, then we could love each other forever.'" I said, before realizing he was turning red with anger or blushing everywhere.

"Which do you think Bubbles! And don't break the 4th wall. I had enough of that with shooting star."

"But that is so much fun. I mean, just ask molmolpet6." I said, trying to reason with him.

"Don't bring me into this!" Molmolpet6 said.

"You're just making me more angry!" Bill shouted.

"Know what we should talk about? We should talk about how we have a deal." I said holding out my hand, hoping it would calm him down.

"Okay, fine. Here is the paperwork, a pen, and sign here... and here... and here." he said, directing me to where to sign. "Okay, so we have a deal. And here comes white light, here comes magic vortex... and here comes my catchphrase... Reality is an allusion, the universe is a hologram,"

"Buy gold!" molmolpet6 shouted.

"Don't break the 4th wall! BYE!" Bill shouted as I was pulled into the vortex.


End file.
